Sick And Tired
by Miss.LucilleBall
Summary: Hermione's relationship with Viktor is on the rocks, Ron is seriously depressed. After they drown their sorrows, the two spend a drunken night together which turns into a passionate love affair. At the end of the day their both sick and tired of lies.


A/N: Hey here is my new story please check it out. If you do I will love you forever and for every review I get I will read their story. Or read there story either way anyway bye bye xxxxx

Chapter 1 Like The Titanic

Hermione grabbed a pair of scissors from the draw of her dressing table and with an evil glint in her eye , knew exactly what she was about to do. The consequences of her actions would cause a lot of grief for her from Viktor, but she didn't care,,ter what he'd done to her today she was through with him. Waltzing over to the cream ,oak wardrobe she grabbed a handful of his shirts, robes, trousers and cloaks and threw them to the floor. Getting down on bending knee, Hermione began to cut through the slick materials savagely , like a lion tucking into a piece of meat at the zoo at feeding time. All the while the evil gleam stayed in her eyes. Finally she was done and Hermione stood back to admire her crafty work.

Viktor's clothes now lay on the floor in tatters, just like his relationship with Hermione. They'd been together for five months now, they had gotten engaged no less than three weeks ago , and already it was over. Of course he was to blame whole heartedly. All she ever asked was for a little time together with him , to be close and spend that time together that couples needed. But no. Quidditch comes first. Or more to the point his career comes first. For two weeks now all Viktor had been doing was practising for his up coming matches , he was the Bulgarian seeker which made him quite an important part of the team. Hermione had been angry at him as it was for abandoning her, but when he had announced he was spending three weeks in Bulgaria with the quid ditch team that had been the last straw.

After a blazing row, in which certain things had been said, Viktor had fled to Bulgaria and Hermione had told him that their wedding was off. Her silver engagement ring, with one tiny emerald in it, currently lay on the coffee table beside a half drunk cup of tea. As she walked through the lounge , Hermione paused to look directly at the coffee table where her ring was. And for one moment she felt a sudden feeling of emptiness ,like a part of her was missing. She wanted to cry, to scream , to smash something valuable, she just wanted to do something. Just to show that she was still human.

But then the doorbell rang and all thoughts of sadness left her mind. Walking over to the door and opening it she was dazed to see Ginny standing there, dressed in denim shorts and a revealing blue frilly vest top. Her waist length mahogany hair, was curled and blowing around her face from the constant wind.

"Are you letting me in?" Ginny asked hugging herself for warmth.

"Come in." Hermione beckoned shutting the door behind her as she ran into the flat.

"Is Viktor around?" She asked pleasantly as she took a seat on the cream leather sofa.

Slamming the door at the mention of his name Hermione joined her on the sofa. "He's gone to stay in Bulgaria."

Ginny looked at the coffee table, saw Hermione's engagement ring and put two and two together.

"What happened Herm?"

"It's over. Viktor and me are finished. Just like the titanic. Our relationship was like the ship, we thought it was unsinkable, but it's not." Hermione stated showing no expression in her voice as she spoke.

Forgetting that Ginny was not accustom to muggle films or muggle history, she stared at Hermione with a baffled look on her face, as if she were speaking some foreign language.

"What the hell are you on about? Did you just compare your relationship with Viktor to a ship?"

"Yes.2 Hermione snapped at her in frustration. "We've been on the rocks for ages. But now I think it's finally over."

"Oh don't say that." Ginny said comfortingly as she put an arm around her friend. "You could still sought things out. If you love him enough then you should be able to give things another go."

"Ginny1 There is no giving it another go! It's over ok!" She yelled repeating it again afterwards quietly, as if she were almost trying to convince herself that it was really happening.

"Ok. That's it!" Ginny told her getting up from her seat and pulling Hermione towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Hermione demanded to know struggling to keep up with her friends determinate speed.

"We're going to get you all dressed up. And then we are going to go out and get drunk. So you can erase all thoughts of Vicky from your mind."

(AT A CLUB IN HOGSMEDE)

The music was beating fast, and the lights were flashing around everywhere as people danced underneath the revolving pink light, sending a rosy colour to peoples faces. And just across the dance floor of _ The Boogey Troll _ , Ronald Weasley sat at the bar ordering his third Fire whisky of the night. Standing in the shadows of the club Harry watched his friend with a sympathetic smile, there had been quite a few times in his life where all he'd wanted to do was drown his sorrows too. And if this was like any over night with Ron at the club, then that was defiantly what his friend was planning on doing. Sweeping over to join him at the bar with his sexy shuffle walk, several girls heads turned in his direction as he walked on by. It was no lie that Harry Potter was irresistible to some women, but if you were a regular at the club , then it was general knowledge to know that Ginny Weasley was the one going home with the boy who lived every night.

Ginny was Harry's girl , and if you tried to come in between the two of them then there would be hell to pay, and if Harry even so much as thought to straying away from Ginny , then Ron would beat him to a pulp. Dating a girl who had six older brothers, whom were all protective of her was not the greatest thing in the world. Yet Harry put up with it because he loved her so much, and in their shoes he knew he'd be the same.

"Hey Ron!" Harry cheered greeting his friend with a clamp on the back. "How's it going?"

"Awful.2Ron muttered taking a swig of his drink. "You?"

"Err…."

Harry was saved the painful thought of having to reveal what a great mood he was in , by the arrival of Dean Thomas who had just walked in with Luna on his arm looking as weirdly dressed as usual.

"Harry mte!2 He yelled giving him a high five.

"Nice to see you again. And Luna too of course.." Harry smiled cheerfully. "You two still at it like rabbits?"

This comment caused both of them to turn red with embarrassment, Harry was referring to the time where he and Neville had walked in on Luna and Dean in a very compromising position in The Shrieking Shack just after the final battle. Ron who had been half listening, burst out with laughter at this point and Harry was happy to see that his mood was lifting a bit.

"We'd rather not to discuss that with you Harry. Thank you very much." Luna told him politely.

"Of course, It was just a joke,2 He informed her. "Sorry if I caused any offence."

"Nah. Don't be ridiculous. You just need to learn to shut your mouth potter." Dean said forcing on a smile even though inside he was still oozing with embarrassment.

"Anyway considering I just made a right prat of myself, and it's not even 8 o'clock yet. Would you like me to get the drinks in?"

Luna nodded. "That would be nice. I'll have a Salamander juice. Please."

"And I shall have a glass of elf wine please."

"Cool. Why don't you go get a seat and me and Ron will join you in a second?"

The couple nodded in agreement and pushed their way through the bustling crowd, whilst Harry alerted the bar tender, Mitch, to order his drinks. Once he'd finished the order Harry took a quick look at Ron, whose face was still set on frown mode.

"What is wrong with you?" He snapped.

"What do you think?" He asked Harry giving him a don't-act-like-you-don't-know look.

He let out a bored sigh." Look Ron. Hermione's engaged your going to have to get used to it!"

Ron slammed his drink down angrily. "She shouldn't be marrying Viktor. He's not good enough for her!"

"This has nothing to do with who she's marrying. Your just mad because she's managed to move on and you haven't." Harry stated cruelly.

"What?" He asked looking appalled. "that's rubbish!"

Harry let out a mocking laugh as paid for his drinks. "When your ready to admit it let me know. I'll be sitting over there with my friends. Having a good time."

He pointed towards a corner before taking the tray of drinks and leaving his friends negative presence, that was bringing a downer to his fun night. Sticking his nose up in the air in objection , Ron ordered himself another drink , to block out the painful truth that Harry had just said.

(later on)

Walking down the steps of _The Boogey Troll_ , in six inch hot pink heelsrmione feared for her life. One step out of place and she would topple over. Despite her constant refusals , she had somehow wound up wearing a pink, strapless mini dress with killer heals. Being under Ginny's authority was not a good thing, it did strange things to the mind. Thankful that they had now finished walking down the stairs, Hermione spectated the party goers, and the music pumping in the background. On any other night she would be smiling and finding it all a barrel of laughs, but tonight she was not in the party mood.

"Look!" Ginny shrieked pointing over to a table in a corner, "There's Harry, Dean and Luna." Waving at them she added. "Let's go over."

Hermione pulled Ginny's hand away from hers." You go. I'm just going to hang out by the bar." Adding after seeing Ginny hovering between her nad Harry. "No it's ok. You go have fun. I'll be fine."

Flashing Hermione a grateful smile she rushed through the crowd to go and greet Harry, whilst Hermione walked off towards the bar to order a drink. After ordering a double sherry, she noticed a tipsy ginger haired man , sitting beside her as he slurred on his words. It was only after taking a cloer look at him , that Hermione realised that the drunk was in fact Ron.

"Ron. Are you drunk?" She inquired in alarm.

He tossed his head to the side. "Yes. I'm getting wasted. It what you do when your so effing miserable."

"I know how you feel." She said understandingly as her glass was placed before her. "Well then." She added raising her glass into the air. "Mind if I join you? A toast. To life. It sucks!"

"Too right!" He agreed grabbing his glass and bringing it to hers so they clinked together.

This toast was just the first of many drunken ones for the rest of the nights.

A/N:What do you think? Good or bad? Funny or not? It's up to you let me know. Please review if you can.


End file.
